Forum:Niedokończone historie
Być może niektórzy o tym wiedzą. Od bardzo dawna chodzi mi po głowie ten pomysł. Jak wiecie jestem w trakcie pisania Trylogii Durbhai. Idzie mi po bardzo powoli, ale idzie. Za cel postanowiłem sobie, że dokończę opowiadania zanim opuszczę FB. To akurat powinno was ucieszyć. Ale do rzeczy. Odchodząc, zostawię bardzo dużo niedokończonych wątków innych moich bohaterów. Żal byłoby ich nie dokończyć. Zwłaszcza, że mam na nie pomysły. Stąd też mój pomysł. Jako, że moim nadrzędnym celem na FB była współpraca pomiędzy userami. Łączenie wątków różnych FF'ów. Wymiany bohaterów. Czy nawet krzyżowania się fabuł. Chciałbym, aby te niedokończone wątki, dokończyli wy. Wiem, pomysł może jest utopijny. I wiem, że mogą zrodzić się pewne wątpliwości (klimat nie ten, to jednak nie Kopaka), ale uważam, że cel jest jak najbardziej dobry. Stawiam tylko kilka warunków. Po pierwsze: Główny szkielet fabuły tworzę ja. Dlaczego? A to dlatego, że tylko ja wiem po co tak ma być. Dlatego, że plan jest długoterminowy. No i w końcu dlatego, że (podobno) moje fabuły są dobre. Po drugie: FF pisany jest cały. Tzn. nie wklejamy części FF do FB. Nie. User, który podejmie się pisania, musi najpierw napisać cały FF. Później daje mi do sprawdzenia i ostatecznie to ja wydaję możliwość puszczenia go do FB. Wiadomo chyba dlaczego tak ma być. Po trzecie: Trzeba zachować charakter bohaterów. Ze spraw porządkowych to chyba tylko tyle. Teraz najważniejsze. A więc historie, jakie będzie można rozwijać. *Grupa Battlehammer *Fawkes *Austin *Redden i Greep *Cruiswaiter *Historia po Trylogii Durbhai Mam nadzieję, że będą jakieś odzewy. Pozytywne, bądź negatywne. Ciekawi mnie wasze zdanie. Dyskusja Oj, no nie wiem. To raczej nie to samo, tylko ty i TNL macie taki klimat który nie pozwala oderwać się od monitora. Jak czytałem któreś z twoich opowiadań (już nie pamiętam), to przeczytawszy "KONIEC" poczułem jakbym wybudził się z transu, dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie że dzwoni telefon (a dzwonił już dobrą minutę) i że muszę do toalety. Bez tego klimatu to już będzie inny charakter, postacie nabiorą innego stylu bycia i nikt nie opisze LK w taki sposób jak pierwowzór. Dla mnie osobiście jest tylko jedna osoba która może pisać opowiadania z LK i jego ekipą, w wykonaniu kogokolwiek innego byłaby to niemalże profanacja. Kani--Nui 22:41, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Ale Silmalirion też nie był pisany bezpośrednio przez Tolkiena, tylko jego syna. Operacja Wykop! 22:54, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Historia po Durbahi? D:> Nie... mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o to, o czym myślę.... A co do pomysłu... Może się zgłoszę, ale to nie będzie to samo ;_; Akuumo 08:53, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiadomo, że to nie będzie "mój styl", ale o to mi chodzi. Po prostu zostawiam wam (wg mojej oceny) ciekawe, niedokończone historie, które możecie rozwijać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Coś mało odzewu. Nikt nie jest zainteresowany pisaniem czy nikt nie chce tego robić. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja mógłbym napisać parę historii... If you know what I mean <;] ViktoriaForever! 14:51, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) No to się zapisuj do historii, która Cię interesuje. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :I think, he don't know what u mean >:I TBPL(Dyskusja) 09:56, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) :Kopaka... http://pl.szczotkadokibla.wikia.com/wiki/Wykona%C4%87_Niewykonalne_-_BONUS ... o takie coś chodzi VoxowiMuge 10:28, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Mhm <:l ViktoriaForever! 10:29, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yhym... Nie przypominam sobie, aby w FF-ach Kopaki były jakieś kobiety (no może tylko ją kojarzę, ale w poniższych historiach pewnie nie miała występować), więc musiałbyś co najwyżej napisać FF o gejach...Tenebris . ::::Geje!? <:O Fuj! Akuumo 18:07, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) Chętni Grupa Battlehammer Fawkes Austin Redden i Greep Cruiswaiter Guurahk 22:27, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Historia Trylogii Durbhai